The Disaster That Changed The World
by waffledude999
Summary: Kim's older brother lives in New Zealand, and she goes to visit him for Summer Break. The gang, especially a certain brunet, miss her deeply, and do all they could to contact her. But all of a sudden, a disaster no one could have predicted occurs. What could the gang (or anyone for that matter) do to help the unfortunate victms of the catastrophe. JackxKim JerryxOC RudyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_It burned. The searing pain burned my legs, like an iron was pressed with a great force against my skin. Both were sore and ached like rusty furniture. The speed at which all this pain had occurred was breath-taking, yet so horrific at the same time. If agonising pain like this can be caused within a matter of seconds, how much can collateral damage be caused in minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years? It was so terrifying and frightful, I released the first of many droplets, salty tracks trickled down my cheeks.  
All of a sudden, like a wolf approaching its prey, a huge wall of water appeared on the horizon, over 60ft. Heartbreaking wails of a poor, innocent infant broke through the piercing ear-splitting screams and pleas for help from those in need. I turned to the unfortunate toddler, to see the young boy in the arms of an equally young girl, around my age, clutched close to her chest. As I returned my attention to the wave closing in on us, my eyes bulged out of my head. It was around 10 meters away, already carrying debris from wrecked fishing vessels. I may have seen the odd body too.  
We all swam as fast as we could to the shore, desperately attempting to escape the deathly current. Yet the scary thing was, I couldn't. My legs were paralyzed; completely numb and lifeless. I was stranded; a daunting fate awaited me as soon as the wave arrived.  
The spin-chilling water crashed over my head, and pulled me under. I frantically tried to swim to the surface, only to be sucked in again. A, what I assumed was a plank or a tree trunk of some sort, smashed me around the head. The next thing I knew, I blacked out._

36 hours earlier

Jack's PoV  
"She'll be back in six weeks Jack, don't worry" the deep, male voice comforted, surprisingly calm for a man who recently waved goodbye a close friend. I released an exasperated sigh, and ran my fingers through my tousled, brown locks. "And it's not like she's that far away!" said a teenager, a mischievous glint twinkled in his caramel eyes. "Jerry, Kim's in New Zealand, which is around 6,500 miles away" a pale and skinny boy explained, as he glanced at the boy very matter-of-factly. The other boy, Jerry, just returned the look with a utterly confused one. The pale boy sighed. "Big lot of money to pay for to go there" he clarified, his voice very slow and exaggerated. Jerry just gasped and nodded.  
"Anyway" I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Kim said she would Skype us as soon as she gets off the plane." My accomplices, which consisted of two sixteen year old boys, both a huge comparison in fashion sense and common sense, and a middle aged man, who seemed like a tiny mouse put next to us three.  
"Yeah, but that's not for another twelve hours yet Jack" the small, blonde man sighed. I gave a slight groan, as I received the news. "Well, we should just go to the dojo then" I moaned. We all clambered into a classical red, pick-up truck, and began the engine. We then sped down the highway, and away from the airport.

14 hours later

"Jack! Jack!" screamed two ecstatic boys. They bounded through the glass doors, and onto the sweaty, blue mats. "She's landed!" Milton informed me. "And she's online!" The pair could hardly keep an overjoyed grin from spreading onto their faces. And I assumed it was infectious, as I caught it too. "What are we waiting for lets Skype her!" I boomed.  
We burst into Rudy's office, and tore the laptop from his hands. On the screen was a website dedicated to 'finding the perfect soul-mate'. Illuminated in bright, red letters at the top were the words 'Desperate for Love'. We turned to Rudy, or faces curved into horrified glowers. Rudy began to explain, when he realized there was no digging himself out of this hole. "So, I'm guessing Kim's landed?" he cried, his voice oddly high-pitched.  
Aside from our awkward discovery, we proceeded to call Kim. After a series of rings, the call was answered by a three year old with blonde pig tails. "Hewwo?" she asked, her voice the most adorable thing I've ever heard. "Hello little cutie pie" I said. "What's your name?" "My name's Wosie" she replied, giggling at the name I called her. "What's yours?" "Rosie, huh?" I said. "That's a lovely name." She giggled again, her giggle much like some other blonde I know . . .  
"I'm Jack." "Oh you're Jack?" gasped the infant, her eyes widening. "Kimmy talks 'bout you aww the time!" I smirked, as sniggers from Jerry and Milton rang in my ear behind me. "Does she now?" I inquired. "What does she say?" The little blonde girl took a deep breath, and grasped a small blue rabbit teddy she had been holding, tighter. "Normawwy things wike you are a cocky asshowe" she started, releasing roars of laughter from the three boys in my company. Rosie chuckled again, and began to speak. "And other things wike . . . " "Jack stop tormenting my little sister" said a voice from beyond the camera. Rosie gasped and, so adorably, smacked her mouth were hands as if to say 'uh oh'.  
All of a sudden, a gorgeous blonde appeared in front of the screen, wearing a bright green jumpsuit. Red spikes stuck out on the top of, I think it was a hood, I don't know the picture had began to get fuzzy. "Oh my god Kim, is that a onesie!" screeched Jerry, his head resting on my shoulder. Kim smiled, and stood up to show off her attire. "Yep, it is" she confirmed, as she swivelled around to reveal the long, protruding green tail hung on the back of the suit. "It's a dinosaur onesie!" squealed Rosie. Kim smiled at her sibling's enthusiasm. "Yes Rosie, it's a dinosaur onesie!" "Rawrr!" screamed the toddler, holding out her hands in a T-Rex like fashion, and baring the tiny rows of teeth in her mouth. I chuckled at the cuteness of this little girl, as she was pulled into the arms of Kim. "Right little dinosaur, it's time for sleepies" informed the fifteen year old girl. "Are you tired?" In a silent reply to the question, Rosie yawned. Kim giggled (a sound which almost exactly matched that of the infant's) as Rosie wrapped her tiny arms around Kim's neck, and her tiny legs around Kim's waist. She placed her head on Kim's shoulder, as the blonde carried her off, holding up one finger to motion to be she'll be one minute. I smiled at the whole beauty of Kim's retreating figure, the sleepy toddler held so delicately in her arms.  
In a matter of minutes, Kim retuned. "Sorry, just had to find Bluehop for Rosie" explained the girl. I raised my eye questioningly. "Her blue teddy rabbit" answered Kim. "She can't sleep without it." "Oh, just like Milton can't sleep without Rondelle?" Jerry asked, a slight hint of mocking hidden in his voice. Milton gasped.  
"Rosie's so adorable, how old is she?" I asked, trying to tear the attention away from the squabble between Jerry and Milton. "She's three, four on December 12th" answered Kim. "I'll remember to buy her a present then" I laughed. Kim smiled back, happily.  
"So how's New Zealand?" I inquired. "It's great, honestly Jack, I think you would love it out here" replied Kim. "The beaches are incredible, the food is amazing - " "Kim, you've only been there for two hours, how can you have eaten?" "Well I had a Snickers, and let me tell you, it was the best Snickers bar I have ever had!" I smirked at her humour.  
"But seriously, Kieran's bungalow is really nice" she said. Kieran is her twenty-four year old brother, who, obviously, lives in New Zealand.  
"Is the weather good?" I asked, relaxing into the couch. "Yeah, it's great" she answered. "Kieran said he felt some small tremors this morning, but nothing has happened since then, so it was probably nothing." This intrigued me, yet I let it slide. "He said we can go to the beach tomorrow and - " All of a sudden, the line went dead, the screen going all fuzzy. A message popped up on screen. It read; 'Sorry for the inconvenience, but the connection for **K_Crawford01 **has unexpectedly been dropped. Would you like to report this or ignore?' I clicked ignore, and turned to Milton and Jerry. They looked up at me with confused faces. Bewilderment was not an emotion I had expected to see in Milton.  
And that was when Rudy burst in, his whole expression filled with a traumatised gloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating most of my stories for ages (my earlier ones I haven't updated in around six months) and my only excuse is that it wouldn't let me go on the site so I could update them.  
Is anyone else excited for Season 3? Oh what am I saying of course you are! I'm really sad for Alex leaving, but to be honest, his character was getting smaller and smaller each episode so if he's have satyed on, he wouldn't have been appreciated or noticed as much as people like Jason, Dylan, Mateo, Leo or Olivia. Even Joan is getting bigger for god's sake!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one should be up in a maximum of five days.**

****Rudy's PoV  
I slipped out of the office unnoticed, as to escape the humilty. I know I should be Skyping Kim, but I always can Skype her after Jack, and my excuse could be to not intrude on 'personal teenager stuff'.  
I perched myself onto the bench in the corner of the room and I pressed the large red button on a remote. On switched the TV, and there sat a stiff looking man in a black suit, talking directly to the camera. Underneath him on the screen scrolled headlines of the day, ranging from the Ravens recent victory at the Super Bowl and the robbery in Manhattan where a total of $300,000 was stolen.  
The man, his greasy hair and obscenely white teeth gave off the arogant and concited vibe, was finishing his report about the Super Bowl win, and began talking about a disaster in the Pacific Ocean. "An earthquake rating around a 9.3 on the Richter Scale was recorded in the Southwestern Pacific Ocean, at around 4am this morning, in the Enviromental Investigation Headquaters in Bejing. It has caused many panic in it's surronding countries as the disaster of the century is getting worser and worser by the minute." The news intrigued me deeply, almost as much as his absurd mustard coloured tie.  
"A tsunami, one of the worst in history, has hit New Zealand, and has already wiped out Gisbourne, and swiftly making it's way to Hastings." As distressing scenes of a giant wave destroying a once serene and peaceful beach appeared up onto the TV, I felt my heart sink. A tsunami is heading to Hastings. Everything around me went blurry, except the pictures of mothers calling out for lost children and elderly tourists being swept away by the sea. I stood up abruptly, causing the bench to thudder to the ground, and barged into the office. The three teenage boys looked up at me with puzzled faces, a fuzzy laptop screen in Jack's hands. I motioned for them to follow me, and they obliged. "Rudy, what is - " Milton started, before I silenced him, pointing with a shaky finger to the TV.  
The news reporter placed his finger to his ear, and gasped. "Oh sorry, the tsunami has actually **hit **Hastings!" He chuckled, and took a swig of the coffee in his mug. "My bad!"  
I turned to the boys, and their faces were very similar to that of Van Gogh's 'The Scream' painting. Jerry rubbed his face and blinked up at the TV, distress and a hint of shock was written on his face. He then began to mutter in rapid Spanish.  
"Hastings . . . Kim . . . " stuttered Milton. He collapsed against the wall, and started to think things through in his head, trying to make sense of the logic.  
I focused on Jack, so obviously distraught at the news. He looked so destroyed as he clenched his fists and clamped his eyes shut. As much as the fear of Kim's safety was eating away inside of me, it must be completely devouring Jack, savouring the flavour of bereavement, heartache and depression. "Jack, I'm sure Kim's safe so don't - " I tried to comfort him, but was cut short by his sudden outburst. He picked up the upturned bench, and threw it at the doors with an almighty force. The glass shattered; the shards falling to the floor, causing an ear-piercing sound to echo around the courtyard. Passersby all swivelled their heads to the noise, to see a seething Jack in the doorway, his muscles tense. Me, Jerry and Milton ran for him, as he collapsed to the floor. I enveloped him into a fatherly hug, as he broke down into tears. "She's in danger Rudy" he cried, the tears pouring freely out of his eyes. "She's in danger and I can't protect her!"  
Suddenly, a blonde woman, in her mid-30's, approached us. Her hazel eyes were brimming with confusion, as she clutched onto her bag. The gold necklaces she bore, along with a pair of blue jeans and a red floral t-shirt, clanged together as she sped towards us on her brown boots. "Rudy, Jack?" she began. "Who's in danger?"

**A.U So how did you like it? Sorry it was a bit short, I'm kind of in a rush. Can anyone guess who the woman at the end is? It's pretty easy if you think about. P.M about who you think it is or leave a review. The first person to get it gets to name her.  
Also, does anyone on here have Instagram? If you do, please follow me! I promise to follow back! My name is mustacheandconverse**


End file.
